Perfect Live? Really?
by HyunnK.V
Summary: Chapter 1 : "Dibandingkan dengan kebohongan, kenyataan menyakitkan jauh lebih baik. Akan jauh lebih baik jika kamu jujur lebih awal" HunKai, GS!Kai


**P**erf_e_ct L**iv**e? Really?

**Author** : HyunnieKai

**Cast** : Kim Jongin (Kim Kai), Oh Sehun, etc

Other Cast : Lee Taemin (Kim Taemin) Kim Youngwoon (Kim Kangin)

**Rated** : T

**Warning : GS!Kai**, Miss Typo, judul nggak sesuai dengan cerita, OOC, bahasa hancur, alur datar, dan membosankan etc.

_"Dibandingkan dengan kebohongan, kenyataan menyakitkan jauh lebih baik. Akan jauh lebih baik jika kamu jujur lebih awal"_

**Story Begin!**

**.**

.

.

.

**_ooOoo_**

TOKK

TOKK

TOKK

"Masuklah"

Perlahan pintu bercat abu-abu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang yeoja manis berkulit tan tersenyum pada namja yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Aku datang" ucap Kai, Yeoja itu, berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk disebelah Sehun, sang kekasih.

Sehun yang sibuk dengan beberapa kertas ditangannya tampak tak peduli dengan kehadiran Kai.

"Sehunnie, apa kau sibuk?" tanya Kai lembut, mengambil salah satu map dan melihat isinya.

"Hm..."

Kai mengangguk kecil begitu gumaman yang di dapatnya dari sosok kekasih selama 3 bulan terakhir.

"Sehunnie, tadi pagi Dosen tariku memberikan nilai A untukku. Wah... Aku senang, apa kau juga?" ucap Kai dengan tingkah seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Hm..."

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya membalas dengan gumaman, bahkan ia lebih memilih melihat ribuan angka yang memusingkan dibanding melihat wajah manis Kai yang diakui semua orang.

Kai menghela nafas berat, selalu saja seperti ini.

Ia memulai pembicaraan namun tanggapan Sehun hanya gumaman dan gumaman.

Sejak pertama kali mereka berpacaran pun selalu seperti itu, dan jujur... Ini cukup melelahkan dan menyakitkan.

Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap kuat, demi seseorang yang dicintainya.

Yah... Berkorban tak masalah bukan?

"Sehunnie, apa kau lapar? Aku membawa makanan untukmu"

Kai menunjukkan rantang yang terbuat dari plastik bercorak bunga sakura dan meletakkan diatas meja.

Sehun tak menjawab, namun sekali lagi Kai hanya bisa mengelus dadanya mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Apa kau mau kusuapin? Ayo buka mulutmu, Aaa~"

Kai mengarahkan sendoknya yang berisi nasi dan lauk pauk berusaha menyuapin Sehun yang memilih diam.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Ayolah, makan sesuap saja ne? Aku takut nanti kau sakit karena terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga lupa untuk makan" bujuk Kai begitu penolakan yang diterimanya, dan kembali berusaha menyuapkan Sehun.

"Sehunnie, Aaa~"

Sehun tak bergeming, ia masih membolak-balik kertas ditangannya menghiraukan tangan Kai yang masih betah berusaha menyuapkannya namun ia tetap tak membuka mulut.

"Sehunnie~ Jebal~" rengek Kai namun tangannya yang terasa kesemutan, membuat air kuah yang berada di atas sendok itu sedikit tumpah mengenai dokumen yang dibaca oleh Sehun.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tidak mau, HA?"

PRANGG

Sehun menyentak tangan Kai kasar hingga sendok yang berada ditangannya beserta makanan itu terhempas jauh.

"S-Sehunnie~"

"Keluar, kau selalu saja membuat masalah. Cepat Keluar~" usir Sehun dingin dengan nada membentak.

Terkejut? Tentu saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dibentak seperti ini.

Namun untuk perlakuan kasar seperti tadi?

Itu belum seberapa, dengan apa yang terjadi di rumahnya.

"S-Sehunnie~ M-Mia-..."

"Kau tak mau pergi? Baiklah, aku saja yang pergi"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sehun mengambil jas abu yang diletakkan disampingnya dan segera keluar, meninggalkan sosok Kai yang membatu.

Kai melihat dokumen yang terkena air dari sayur itu sayu.

Hanya setetes saja dan tidak mengenai tulisan saja, Sehun membentaknya seperti itu.

"Apakah... Aku sungguh menyusahkanmu, Sehun-a?" gumam Kai lirih, merapikan keadaan ruangan itu hingga kembali rapi dan berlalu pergi.

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

"Aku pu-..."

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU!?"

Suara teriakan yang menggelegar, terdengar begitu Kai baru saja melangkahkan kakinya.

Seorang namja dengan muka memerah berpenampilan berantakan menghampiri Kai dengan tongkat bisbol ditangannya.

Kai yang melihat itu bergetar ketakutan, bahkan wajahnya kini amat memucat.

"A-Appa~ A-aku-.."

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAU DIRI, BUKANKAH SUDAH KUKATAKAN UNTUK TIDAK KELUAR DARI RUMAH? APA KAU MAU MEMBANTAH UCAPAN APPAMU, HA!?"

Kangin, namja paruh baya itu, menarik rambut hitam itu dengan keras hingga Yeoja manis itu terjatuh dilantai.

Tanpa sengaja kepalanya sedikit terbentur oleh meja disampingnya, menimbulkan luka dan mengeluarkan darah merah pekat.

Namun, Yeoja itu seakan tak peduli meski kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"A-aniya Appa, aku... Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segara saja" ucap Kai mengatupkan tangannya memohon maaf, berharap Sang Appa akan luluh.

"Begitukah? APA KAU SEKARANG BELAJAR BERBOHONG, EO?! APPA AKAN MEMBERIMU PELAJARAN AGAR TAK MEMBANTAH UCAPANKU LAGI!"

Matanya membulat, tubuh ringkih itu bergetar hebat begitu tongkat bisbol itu terangkat dan melayang kearahnya.

BUGG

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN KAU TIDAK BOLEH KELUAR TANPA SEIJINKU?!"

BUGG

"AKU TAK PERNAH MENGAJARIMU UNTUK BERBOHONG!?"

"Ap-pa~.."

BUGG

"AKU AKAN MEMBERIMU PELAJARAN AGAR KAU TAK MENGULANGINYA!? RASAKAN INI!"

"M-Mian... Hae~.. Ap-pakh.."

BUGG

BUGG

Suara bentakan dan pukulan terdengar memenuhi ruang tamu yang kini lantai putih itu dipenuhi bercak darah.

Kangin terus memukul Kai yang kini dipenuhi lebam-lebam bahkan darah di seluruh tubuhnya.

"A-Akh... Ap-pa, hosh... uhukk.. uhukk.. Mi-anhh... Haehh... uhukk.. Akh-ku... Takh akh-an.. Mengulangikh..."

Pukulan itu terhenti, suara lirih yang menyayat hati juga tak terdengar.

Kangin, tanpa ada rasa bersalah atau rasa kasihan pada Kai dalam keadaan mengenaskan, meninggalkan Yeoja manis itu ke luar rumah.

"Eo? Appa?"

Seorang namja cantik yang tengah memeluk skeatboard bercorak sayap iblis berjalan menuju rumah yang ditempatinya.

Namun, tanpa sengaja manik hitam itu melihat mobil tak asing melaju pergi meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

Perasaan tak nyaman menghinggapinya tiba-tiba,

"Kai~" ia bergumam kecil.

Taemin, nama namja itu, segera berlari sekuat tenaga melempar skeatboard miliknya sembarangan hingga tak diketahui bagaimana bentuknya kini.

BRAAKK

"Kai, kau di- KAI!?"

Taemin membelalakan matanya melihat kondisi yang merupakan saudara kembarnya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah disekitarnya.

"Yakk... Ireona, Kai~ Jebal"

Taemin terus mengguncang tubuh itu namun tak ada reaksi bahwa Yeoja itu akan membuka matanya.

* * *

**_ooOoo_  
**

* * *

"Hei Hun"

"Hm..."

Sehun, namja berkulit albino itu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Luhan, sang sepupu Chinanya.

"Kai?"

"Yeah..."

Luhan mengangguk, pasti sepupunya ini tengah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya.

Ia heran, apalagi yang diperbuat oleh Sehun kini.

Bukan mau memihak Kai, tapi ia sudah hapal betul dengan sifat 'childish' namja itu.

Seperti 2 hari yang lalu, ia melihat Sehun memarahi Kai hanya karena Yeoja manis itu tak sengaja berbicara dengan nada manus ke seorang pelayan.

Lucu bukan? Ckck...

"Apalagi yang dia perbuat?"

Ia meneguk jus jeruk pesanannya dan menatap sepupunya bosan.

"Ia menumpahkan kuah sayur itu ke dokumenku" ucap Sehun dengan muka memerah.

"Astaga, hentikan sifat jelekmu Cadel. Hanya masalah sepele kau marah? Ckck... Jika seperti itu terus, sebaiknya kau putus daripada terus menyakitinya agar ia pergi darimu"

Sehun yang semula menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya menatap Luhan berbinar seakan mendapat pencerahan.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan tak nyaman dengan pandangan yang diberi si Albino.

"Yakk... Beli Jusmu sendiri. YAAKK! CADEELL!?" teriak Luhan begitu Jus Jeruk miliknya di teguk habis oleh sepupu kurang ajarnya itu.

"Apa yang sudah kukatan? Huhh... Semoga yeoja itu baik-baik saja, tapi apa yang kukatakan benar adanya"

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya, dan kembali mengobrol dengan seseorang di handphonenya.

_ooOoo_

"Appa terlalu kejam padamu" gumam Taemin melihat kearah Kai yang terbaring dengan tubuh di beberapa bagian di balut oleh perban, salah satunya bagian kepala.

Taemin sengaja tak membawa Kai kerumah sakit, meskipun ingin, ia tak bisa.

Sudah 2 jam sejak ia menemukan yeoja itu dalam keadaan tak sadar hingga sekarang.

"Engh~"

Taemin menoleh begitu suara lenguhan itu terdengar.

Kai mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa memberat, tersenyum tipis yang terlihat dipaksakan akibat sobekan diujung bibirnya.

"Khau... Su-Dahh... Phulangh?"

Taemin ingin menangis sekarang, namun ia tahan.

Noonanya itu, sudah ia anggap sebagai seorang Eomma, tak menyukai jika dirinya menangis karenanya.

Yahh.. Sejak kematian sang Eomma dialah yang mengurus dirinya.

Namun... Appa mereka yang selalu bermain, bercanda bersama, sudah lenyap.

Ia berubah hanya kepada Kai, bukan terhadap dirinya.

Masih bisa ia ingat dengan jelas, perlakuan kasih sayang, dimanja yang dilakukan terhadapnya, tidak berlaku pada Kai.

Setiap ia ingin protes, berakhir dengan tubuh Kai lebam bahkan mengeluarkan darah.

Sejak saat itu ia tau, ia tidak bisa protes apapun karena pada akhirnya Kai lah sasarannya.

"Hm.. Jika aku tidak pulang, siapa yang akan mengangkatmu kesini?"

Dengan nada -sengaja- ketus, Taemin membantu Kai mendudukkan dirinya, bersender pada kepala ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

"Gomawo, Hei!?... Sudah kukatan panggil aku Noona"

Bibir cerry tebal milik Kai mengerucut, Taemin tidak habis pikir, apakah tidak sakit ia melakukan itu ketika bibirnya terluka?

"Kau hanya berbeda 4 menit dariku Oke? Jadi tak perlu memanggilmu dengan embel-embel Noona" ucap Taemin menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Kai seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Kau menyebalkan" keluh Kai, memukul kepala Taemin dengan bantal miliknya dan tersenyum.

"Yakk... Kai, Appo " ringgis Taemin mengelus kepalanya yang tidak terasa sakit sebenarnya.

"Skor kita sama, satu-satu"

Kai tertawa memegang perutnya begitu Taemin memasang wajah marah yang terlihat lucu menurutnya.

DRRTT-DRRTT

Kai mengambil phone miliknya yang terletak disebelahnya dan membaca pesan masuk.

"Temui aku di Restaurant XXX"

"Wae?"

Taemin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tatkala yeoja itu tersenyum membaca pesan singkat miliknya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sehunnie~" ucap Kai tersenyum manis dan terlihat amat polos.

"Tapi, Appa..."

Kai segera menunduk, mengingat mengenai Appanya yang akan memarahinya jika ia keluar dari rumah.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke Restaurant, jadi Appa tidak akan marah. Eottae?"

Taemin berusaha memberikan solusi agar ia ikut serta.

Meninggalkan sang kembaran dalam keadaan mengenaskan? Ia lebih baik bunuh diri saja daripada melihat hal seperti itu.

Dengan anggukkan lemah, Taemin segera beranjak mengambil pakaian untuk dikenakan oleh Kai.

* * *

**_ooOoo_  
**

* * *

SRETT

"Apa kau menunggu lama?"

Sehun yang tengah memainkan ponselnya, mendengar suara deritan kursi dihadapannya, mengangkat kepalanya dan mengernyit bingung.

"Kai? Kenapa kau-..."

"Tak apa, aku sedang ingin berpenampilan seperti ini saja"

Sehun mengangguk, menyimpan ponselnya di saku mengabaikan penampilan Kai yang berbeda dibanding tadi pagi, dan menatap Kai datar.

"Aku akan langsung ke inti, aku... Minta pitus"

DEGG

"W-wae?"

Kai meremas jari-jari lentiknya, hal yang dilakukan ketika sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

"Aku rasa, sudah cukup semua kepura-puraan ini Kai"

"N-Ne? A-Aku tak mengerti maksudmu Sehunnie"

"Ingat, ketika kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu? Aku akan menerima dengan mengajukan perjanjian yang kau sendiri tujui"

Kening itu mengkerut, menandakan sang pemilik tampak berusaha keras mengingat 3 bulan lalu.

"Lalu?"

"Perjanjian pertama, jika salah satu pihak meminta berpisah kita akan melakukannya. Dan aku ingin putus"

Tubuh itu kembali gemetar begitu ia mendengar beberapa baris kata tertangkap pendengarannya.

"Ap-... Apa alasanmu, Sehunnie?"

"Alasanku? Karena aku bosan, dan kau ternyata sosok membosankan dan menyusahkan"

Dengan nada dingin Sehun berucap, sesekali ia meneguk Coffee Capuchino pesanannya menghilangkan rasa kering ditenggorokan.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau menerimaku Sehunnie?"

Ia berusaha, berusaha agar liquid itu tak menetes.

Karena ia takut, jika ia menangis Sang Ayah akan mengamuk dan memukulnya karena menangis.

"Karena awalanya kau sosok yang menarik, dan berbeda dengan yeoja yang lain yang kutemui. Awal pertemuan kita, kau menamparku dan kau tau? Satu-satunya orang yang berani menamparku adalah Kau. Bahkan orang tuaku tak pernah melakukannya. Karena hal itulah, aku selalu mencoba mencari tentangmu, hingga kau mengatakan ingin menjadi kekasihku? Betapa beruntungnya aku, karena dengan begitu aku bisa mengamatimu dari dekat"

Sehun terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau cantik dan sexy, itu adalah sisi yang menjadi salah satu alasan aku menerimamu. Entah bagaimana, terbesit dalam benakku mengenai pembalasan dendam atas tamparan dan mempermalukan diriku, hingga membuatmu jatuh cinta adalah jalannya"

"Dan Kau berhasil?"

"Apa kau tak mengerti Kai? Aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendam dengan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, dan rasa tertarik dengan sifatmu. Namun ternyata? Kau sama saja dengan yeoja murahan lainnya, menyedihkan"  
Kai terdiam, berusaha mencerna semua ucapan yang keluar dari bibir tipis namja itu.

"Apakah... Itu semua yang kau rasakan? Jadi, dengan kata lain kau hanya ingin membalas dendam? Cantik? Sexy? Ckck... Kau berpikir kelebihanku hanya ada pada fisik? Kau tidak tau apa-apa dan berani mengataiku seperti itu? Secara tidak langsung, kau mengatakan aku tidak memiliki kebanggaan apapunkan? Aku tidak pernah mempunyai pikiran egois, aku mengabaikan sifatmu yang kekanakan, dan aku hanya menyukaimu karena hal yang ada pada dirimu bukan karena latar belakangmu. Seharusnya kau tahu. Terima kasih atas kejujuranmu. Dibandingkan dengan kebohongan, kenyataan menyakitkan jauh lebih baik. Akan jauh lebih baik jika kamu jujur lebih awal"

"Aku berusaha mengatakan sebaik mungkin, namun kau berucap seakan-akan aku sangat bersalah? Aku hanya berusaha agar kau tak lebih sakit atas apa yang kuperbuat agar kau men-..."

"Sekarang bahkan aku tidak ingin mengerti semua ini, ini bukan karena aku agar tak tersakiti, tetapi karena aku terlalu bodoh. Aku pernah membaca dalam sebuah buku bahwa seseorang tidak akan menipu jika tidak memiliki keinginan. Aku harus bercermin jika aku memiliki keinginan materialistis. Bukankah hari ini ulang tahunmu? Aku tidak tahu aku akan mendengar hal seperti ini"

Kai mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna putih dengan hiasan pita merah berisi kue yang dibawanya dan diletakkan di sampingnya, menaruh ke atas meja.

Saat pelayan datang, Kai meminta untuk membuang kue yang ia buat semalaman beserta makanan yang tadi pagi terbuang sia-sia.

"Aku sekarang merasa sangat menyedihkan, aku akan pulanh… Satu hal yang ku pelajari darimu bahwa tidak semua orang merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kita rasakan"

Kai beranjak dari duduknya, dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang termenung.

.

.

.

,

.

,

,

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC or END/?

* * *

Holaa Maaf, Hyunnie muncul dengan ff baru lagi dan **Kai GS** O_O ffnya yang lain udah ada kelanjutannya, tapi... Filenya kehapus, dan pas mau dibuat ulang idenya hilang hiks...

Jadi daripada kepala pusing nyari lanjutannya, Ide lain muncul dan Hyun ketik deh kkk~

Sedikit bocoran, setiap Hyun buat ff genre Hurt/comfort or Angst, pasti pada minta biar jangan Kai melulu ketindes/? Nah baru bisa sekarang Hyun kabulin, nggak hanya Kai yang ketindes/? Tapi bebeb Sehun juga ketindes

Oke, Review please?


End file.
